


Sleepless in Jeju

by AngelD



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Kind of fluff but then......, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelD/pseuds/AngelD
Summary: The night before Baekho's brother's wedding and Baekho can't sleep. Which would be ok if he didn't have to give a speech for his brother's big day in front of his new family.As the time passes, he becomes more and more desperate. Of course things would be easy if he was in Seoul. He knew where to go when he couldn't sleep in Seoul. But were things really so different in Jeju?Enter a taxi, a fancy hotel, a beautiful friend and a growing realisation that the line between friendship and something more is very blurry and can be a lot easier to cross than you think.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kang Dongho | Baekho, MinBaek - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Maybe

0130 am. Kang Baekho was awake. Which would be fine on any other day - was actually normal for him. But today it was not fine - it was quite the opposite of fine in fact. It was very unfine. Because in just over 12 hours, his brother was getting married. His baby brother, a husband to be. And he, Kang Baekho, as big brother, had to give a speech.

Now Baekho knew all about speeches. He’d given plenty in his time. But all the speeches he’d given in the past had one thing in common; the others were always there with him. He could say as much or as little as he wanted and then just pass the mic at any moment and one of them would step in, take over from where he’d left off.

But today, everything was on him and him alone. Of course the others would be there. They were his family too. But this was his responsibility. He couldn’t just pass the mic to JR when he ran out of things to say or lost his train of thought. He had to be perfect; witty, charming, welcoming; everything in fact, that his dad would have been, if he was still with them. His brother’s new family would all be watching expectantly, wanting to make sure that his sister-in-law-to-be had made the right choice, wasn’t marrying into a family of fools. He couldn’t let his brother, his mum or his dad down. But this was all a huge ask. And so there he was, lying in bed, stressed as hell, his prepared speech by the side of his bed, the minutes ticking away as he tried his hardest - and failed - to get to sleep. 

He shifted in the bed, trying to find the sweet spot where his body and the mattress would become one, would be joined in a happy union that would lead to his eyes closing, limbs relaxing, thoughts drifting until he was fast asleep. But apparently, this wasn’t the night for that. Apparently, this was the night for tossing and turning. For closing eyes but brain not registering. For every tiny concern in his life to suddenly become a huge drama that was playing out at full volume in his head. 

Baekho sighed, leant over and turned the nightlight on, picked up his speech and started to read through it for what must have been the hundredth time. But the carefully crafted words that he’d worked on for so long and that had seemed so perfect in the light of day suddenly sounded like they had just been thrown at the page, no meaning or thought behind them. So he put it back down, not needing to be hit by any doubt of his ability to write on top of everything else. He shut the light off again and just lay there in the dark, staring in the direction of the ceiling, not sleeping, brain buzzing, body tense. 

He briefly considered getting up and making himself a snack. But he wasn’t the quietest of people at the best of times and knowing his current luck he’d probably knock something over and break it, or burn whatever he decided to cook, set the smoke detectors off and wake up his mum and his brother. Which would not make him the most popular person in the house. 

Maybe some music would help. He grabbed his earbuds, put them in and scrolled through his phone, looking for the perfect playlist, finally settling on a lo-fi hip hop mix that he hoped would lull him to sleep. 

The night was still, the bed comfortable and the music soothing. On any other night, these would be perfect conditions for sleeping. Tonight however, they just seemed to be making him so agitated that he couldn’t drop off. 

Of course if he was in Seoul, solving his problem would be easy. He’d do what he always did when he couldn’t sleep. But that was Seoul and this was Jeju. Things were different here. 

Or were they? Were things really that different? Why couldn’t he just do what he normally did? What was stopping him from doing the one thing that he knew would help? The thing he usually did when he was stressed and needed to relax? It wasn’t likely that he would be dozing off any time soon and this was an actual emergency. His family honour was at stake! Ok, maybe that was pushing things and maybe he was just looking for an excuse. Because he was nervous about the wedding, because he really was worried about letting his brother and mum down, because he wanted to honour his dad’s memory, but also because maybe, just maybe, he knew that if he did what he wanted to do, he’d feel happy, reassured, be guaranteed to fall asleep with a smile on his face. 

He looked at the time. 0220. Ok, it was late, but not too late - of that he was certain. Should he? Was it a good idea? Was he being selfish? He wasn’t the only person this would involve after all. He thought a bit more, deciding that it was ok but only if he left immediately. He pushed the covers back, got up and creeped across the room to grab his deodorant, spraying himself and thanking the Universe as he did so for having somehow pushed him into the shower before he went to bed. He pulled on a sweater over his t-shirt, along with some sweatpants and a cap, grabbed his phone, keys, wallet and trainers, and quietly opened the bedroom door, trying to move as silently as is possible when it’s dark, you are desperate to be quiet and you’re in a house where the layout has changed more than once since you moved out.

Baekho managed to get to the front door, open it and close it behind him without disturbing anyone. The whole thing reminded him of when he was a teenager in Seoul and all five of them had snuck out of the dorm to go and sing karaoke while their manager slept. Of course they’d later found out that he’d heard them all leave because Aron had knocked over the coat stand and Ren was shushing them all very loudly as they were creeping around; he’d just decided to let them all go and have their fun. But hey, the sentiment was the same! Baekho just hoped he’d actually been successful this time. Otherwise he’d have a lot of explaining to do in the morning!

He stood outside the front door, pulled his trainers on, and walked out onto the street, searching for a taxi on his phone as he went. He managed to find one quickly and stood at the end of the road waiting for it to come. He suddenly felt very grateful to his brother for giving him the task of coordinating the hotel bookings for the guests. It was about to make his life so much easier. 

The taxi pulled up and he got in, greeting the driver and confirming his destination. The ride was quiet, the roads empty, and soon Baekho found himself standing in front of The Shilla. 

It was at this point that he had a sudden panic that his plan might not actually work. What if Minhyun was already asleep, didn’t answer the door, didn’t want company? But he dismissed that. Minhyun never turned him away, was always happy to see him, always answered the door. Well, he didn’t exactly answer the door, because normally Baekho just went to Minhyun’s apartment and let himself in. Because what was the point of having the passcode for the keypad if he still had to ring the doorbell?! No, Baekho didn’t feel the need to worry. He was certain Minhyun would be awake and would answer the door. Especially as he knew that Minhyun had been filming in Seoul, so had had to travel on his own to Jeju and hadn’t been scheduled to arrive until really late. And as he also knew how long it took Minhyun to get ready for bed, Baekho was convinced that everything would be ok. He double checked the room number and walked into the hotel, bowing slightly to the night porter and heading quickly towards the lift before he was asked any questions.

He got out on the 7th floor and walked along the corridor until he found the room. Minhyun’s room. The gateway to dreamland.

He knocked and waited. Nothing. He knocked again, slightly louder this time. He heard movement in the room, but the door didn’t open, so he knocked a third time, impatient to gain entry. “Hold on” a familiar voice called out. Baekho smiled, the tension starting to drain from him. He knew he would sleep now. 

The door opened. He looked up at his beautiful friend. Minhyun’s hair was ruffled, his t-shirt crumpled, legs bare. Baekho grinned. Minhyun raised his eyebrows but said nothing, just took Baekho by the hand and led him into the room, shutting the door behind them.

Baekho kicked off his trainers and pulled off his sweater and sweatpants, throwing them on the floor. Minhyun's eyes narrowed, his nostrils flaring. “Sorry” Baekho mumbled as he picked his clothes up, folding them and putting them neatly on the chair, before tidying his trainers away. 

“OK?” he asked, pointing at the bed. “Did you shower?” “Yes!” Baekho said gleefully as he flopped back and crawled under the covers. 

Minhyun chuckled, rolling his eyes as he got back into bed, turning off the light and moving to the middle so that he could play his usual role of big spoon. Baekho snuggled into him, pulling Minhyun’s arm across him. He already felt more relaxed, more like he’d be able to sleep. 

They both lay in silence, Minhyun holding Baekho close, Baekho feeling like all his worries had suddenly been washed away. “Minhyunnie?” Baekho whispered. “Hmmm?” Minhyun’s voice was low, sleepy. Baekho hesitated. He knew he really shouldn’t ask. But he also knew that this always worked, was what he needed, was what would get him to where he needed to be. “Minhyunnie, can you…..you know….. can you do  _ the thing?" _ He felt Minhyun’s chest rise and fall, Minhyun clearly contemplating. “Baekhhoo….. we really do need to talk about this at some point…..” Baekho didn’t say anything. This was hardly the first time Minhyun had said those words. He waited, desperately hoping that tonight wouldn’t be the night that Minhyun finally decided to refuse to indulge him. Minhyun’s chest rose again, his body moving even closer, his breath on Baekho’s neck followed by soft lips. Baekho felt himself melt as Minhyun slowly peppered him with tender kisses, his nose nuzzling him. Minhyun was now as close as was physically possible, his fingers gently stroking Baekho’s hair, the sound of his humming quietly floating through the air like a lullaby as their legs became entwined.

This. This was heaven, perfection. This was just what Baekho needed to relax, fall asleep. His beautiful friend holding him, his warmth like a cocoon, enveloping Baekho. Of course if he took the time to question any of this, why exactly he needed to be so close to Minhyun, how he had originally realised that the the only way to get to sleep when he was struggling was to lay next to Minhyun and be held by him, what had prompted him to ask for that first kiss on the neck, for the many others that had followed or even why Minhyun had agreed to any of it, he would be awake thinking for days, weeks, months. But right now was not the time to question, wasn’t the time to try to understand, because right now he had no thoughts at all - his mind was empty, his body drifting away as they both finally fell asleep. 

Baekho dreamt that he was floating, clouds holding him up safely as he travelled across countries, oceans; the stars in the night’s sky and the glow of the moon lighting his way. He looked down. The Earth seemed so small, far away, insignificant almost. He didn’t have a care in the world, was suddenly free.

He slept, kept sleeping, his subconscious mind taking him to distant realms, places you could only imagine. The colours of his dreams were vivid yet soft, his vision clear but hazy. He was in his special fantasy land, a place only Minhyun could take him to. It was theirs, no-one else's, a secret between the two of them. 

And then he was back on Earth, back in Jeju, back in the hotel and Minhyun was moving away from him, out of the bed and across the room before Baekho could stop him.

He stayed where he was, trying to wake himself up, wondering why and where Minhyun had gone. Until he wasn’t wondering because he was there, placing a tray on the table. “Breakfast?” Minhyun’s voice was deep, inviting. “Can I have it here?” Baekho knew the answer before it even came. “No, you’ll get crumbs in the bed”. He reluctantly got up.

The table was full. Fruit, croissants, freshly baked rolls, French toast, butter, honey, juice, coffee. Baekho’s mouth was watering. His beautiful friend had ordered all the beautiful carbs. Today was gonna be a great day no matter what.

They sat opposite one another, eating in comfortable silence, Baekho not for the first time marvelling at Minhyun’s ability to just accept, not question, be who he needed him to be. 

He looked over at Minhyun and smiled. He had droplets of honey on his lips. Without thinking, Baekho leaned forward and sucked the honey off, gently kissing Minhyun as he moved away. 

They both looked at each other, neither sure what had just happened or why, but also neither of them seeming shocked or concerned. 

“We  _ really _ need to talk about this” was all Minhyun said before continuing to eat.

Minhyun looked down at his phone. “I think it’s time for someone to go home,” he said. Baekho picked up his watch. 10 am. “Crap! I’ll have to come up with a lie about where I’ve been!” His teenage self was suddenly back in the room. 

He quickly pulled his clothes on while Minhyun called down to reception, ordering a taxi for him. 

Minhyun walked Baekho to the door. “Are you still nervous about your speech?” Baekho thought for a moment. “Yes? Yes. I mean I know I know it and I know it’s a good speech, but I’m still worried I’ll mess up and make my brother look bad.” Minhyun took Baekho’s hand and stroked it, smiling. “It’s ok. We’ll be there, cheering you on. You can do this.”

Baekho looked up at his beautiful friend. His voice was so calm and soothing, his presence reassuring. He needed to take that with him. To give him strength. Apparently his mouth agreed because he spoke without thinking. “You know what would help?” Minhyun looked at him curiously. “What?” Baekho lifted his finger to his mouth and tapped his lips.

Minhyun sighed and shook his head, but bent down and kissed Baekho nevertheless. Baekho wasn’t sure whether Minhyun still had honey on his lips but he was certain that no kiss had ever tasted so sweet.

“We  _ will _ be talking about this. Tonight. After the wedding. Back here. You”. Baekho looked away, saying nothing as he left.

* * *

“Where have you been?” Baekho’s mum was making breakfast when he walked back into the house. 

“Oh, I, erm, I went for an early morning run and lost track of time” Baekho said as he sat down at the table opposite his brother and his mum put a plate in front of him. 

“Well, you need to eat now. The hairdresser will be here at any moment and you need to have a shower. I don’t want her thinking you're a sweaty, smelly boy who doesn’t wash!” 

As if by magic the doorbell rang at that moment. “She’s here. Hurry up, eat, eat and then bathroom!”    
His mum rushed out to open the door.

“So, how was the run?” his brother asked as Baekho started to eat his second breakfast of the morning. “It was good,” Baekho replied noncommittally, mouth full of food, trying not to let on how he felt at that moment.

“Must have been amazing” his brother said. "You look so happy and relaxed, well rested even. I know I’d be exhausted if I’d been on an eight hour run!”

Baekho coughed hard as he choked on his food. He hit himself on the chest, grabbing a glass of water. His brother was staring at him. 

“You’re no ninja you know. My bedroom’s next to yours. I heard you stomping about before you left!”

Baekho’s eyes were wide. He didn’t know what to say.

His brother started to eat again. “So how  _ is  _ Minhyun?”

Baekho felt his face start to burn. How on Earth did he know?? “I...I...I...I have no idea what you’re talking about” he spluttered.

“Of course you don’t” his brother chuckled, pushing his chair back and standing up. 

“It’s not what you think!” Baekho blurted out.

“Well, perhaps it should be” his brother responded as he left the room

Baekho sat there in shock, but had little time to think about what his brother had said, because his mum chose that moment to come back into the kitchen and usher him to the bathroom so that he didn’t keep the hairdresser waiting.

He turned on the shower. How? How did his brother know? He could have been anywhere. But his brother just knew, was certain he'd been with Minhyun? It didn’t make sense. Yes, they were very close friends. But all five of them were very close. He could have been with any of them. Clearly it was just a lucky guess.

The warm water ran over him and he started to lather up. Suddenly he found himself wishing that Minhyun was there with him. “It must be pre-speech nerves” he told himself. “You want Minhyun here because you know he makes you feel less stressed.” But the longer he stayed in the shower, the more he found himself thinking about the early hours of that morning. The way his beautiful friend had looked when he opened the door, the feeling as he was being held, the way his neck always tingled when it was met by soft, plump lips, the honey, the sweet goodbye kiss, his beautiful, beautiful friend….. 

He got out of the shower, dried himself and sat on his bed, thinking, about the early hours, about his beautiful friend, about how he felt there and then. 

Were these just strong feelings of friendship or had this developed into something else over time and he just hadn’t realised? He really loved all four of the members - they were his best friends, his family. But if this was just friendship, the same friendship that he had with the other three, why was Minhyun always the only one he turned to when he couldn’t sleep, needed comfort? Why was it always Minhyun’s apartment he made his way to? Why was it always Minhyun’s bed he found himself in? And if it really and truly was just friendship, why was Minhyun the only one he ever asked to do “ _ the thing _ ” to him? Why were Minhyun’s sweet honey lips really the only ones he ever wanted to kiss? 

Perhaps, just perhaps, his brother hadn’t made a lucky guess. Perhaps he did know. Perhaps it was obvious. Perhaps everyone except Baekho himself knew until that moment. Possibly, just possibly, he didn’t need months, weeks or even days to question or think about it. Possibly he just really needed to start being honest with himself and with Minhyun. Because maybe, just maybe, Minhyun was right after all - had been all along. Maybe they did need to talk about this. Maybe he would be staying at the hotel that night. Just maybe.

He grabbed some clean clothes, put them on, and went downstairs to get his hair cut. After all he needed to look his very best. Because today was an important day. For more reasons than one.


	2. Definitely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started out as a sleepless night for Baekho, has now somehow turned into a journey into the unknown. 
> 
> Enter a blushing boy, a smirking friend, an overnight bag and the discovery that "night-time in a hotel in Jeju" Minhyun is a very different man to the "daytime in his apartment in Seoul" Minhyun that Baekho knows so well.

The air was buzzing with the noise of people talking and eating. As always Mingi and Aron were bickering as they ate, this time about who looked better in a tux. Baekho however, was only half listening. He was too busy trying not to get caught staring across the room at Minhyun, who was currently engaged in what appeared to be an extremely in-depth conversation. With his mum. 

“You know, you’re allowed to go and join them.” JR suddenly appeared next to him. Baekho looked at him, cheeks flushed red. “I mean she is your mum and she’s speaking to Minhyun. You have met them both before: you don’t need to sit here spying on them!” 

“I, don’t, I, what?” Baekho spluttered. “What are you talking about? I’m just sitting here eating, minding my own business!”

“Of course you are. That’s why you haven’t touched any of your food! Just go and join them. I’m very sure Minhyunnie is dying to tell you how good your speech was!”

“I didn’t even….. I’m not even…. I… eeeeeeh” Baekho sounded like he was malfunctioning. 

“Oh come on Baekhoah, I’ve known you for ten years. You’re so transparent!” 

Thankfully for Baekho, Minhyun chose that moment to return to the table, so he didn’t have to think of an answer. 

“Your speech was so good!” he said as he sat down next to a now beaming Baekho. “Really? You didn’t think I went on too long? I didn’t sound like an idiot?” “Nope. You sounded like you love your family very much and the length was perfect. Your dad would have been proud”. Baekho smiled widely, pretending at the same time not to notice JR smirking beside him!

Minhyun started to fill his plate with food. “Try the yuk hwe,” Baekho said, picking up his own chopsticks to eat. 

“So what were you and my mum talking about?” he asked curiously, mouth full of food. “I was just checking in with her. I haven’t had a chance to speak to her in a while. I wanted to see how she was doing - especially today.” Minhyun’s voice was gentle, low. Baekho nodded slowly. His beautiful friend with the impeccable timing. His beautiful friend who had a knack for understanding the needs of others. His beautiful friend whose hotel room he would definitely be going back to that evening. His beautiful friend who he would definitely be talking to.

His brother and now sister had been determined to make this a day _and_ night to remember, so now the wedding party was now very much in full swing, and somehow, they’d all found themselves on the dance floor. Well, not somehow. They all knew how. Mingi had been drinking and wanted to dance. So they were all dancing. Or a close proximity to it. Because despite making a considerable living from moving his body whilst singing, Baekho wasn’t generally the world’s most confident dancer when there wasn’t someone shouting instructions at him. He most definitely wouldn’t choose to be on the dance floor normally. Tonight though, he didn’t feel the need to complain, was quite happy to be there in fact. Possibly because Minhyun - who was also not normally someone who volunteered to dance outside of work - was very close to him and, despite the fact that he was moving to the music in a way that was completely innocent, Baekho was finding the combination of Minhyun, music and confined space extremely beguiling. Suddenly, he wished that they could fast forward to the end of the party.

* * *

Aron and Mingi had both drunk too much. Way way way too much. Which was how Baekho found himself in the corridor of the hotel at three am with a passed out Aron over his shoulder, JR behind him, trying very hard to control a very loud and very messy Mingi. Baekho sighed as he felt in his hyung’s pocket, searching for the key card. Of all the ways Baekho had envisaged the night ending, this was not one of them. Which, if he thought about it, was quite stupid of him. Because nights out always tended to end like this. So he should have seen it coming. Still, it was in no way where he wanted to be at that moment. Particularly as Minhyun seemed to have disappeared…...

He continued to rummage, the card nowhere to be found. Mingi was now arguing with JR because - direct quote - “You’re all no fun. You are in fact, the opposite of fun. I am the Queen of fun. How did I get such disloyal subjects?? Off with your heads!!” He could almost feel JR’s blood pressure rising.

After ten minutes of struggling with a deadweight Aron and what had turned out to be the suit of many pockets, he found the key card and got into the room, gently placing Aron on top of the bed before removing his hyung’s shoes and as many clothes as he could manage without waking him. He pulled the covers over him. One drunk person down, one to go!

Baekho was surprised to meet a very much alone JR back in the corridor. “He passed out. I just hope his snoring doesn’t wake up the whole hotel!” They both laughed. Mingi’s snoring was legendary. Even though he claimed he was as silent as a church mouse when he slept and they were just making things up!

“I’m gonna go to bed as well. I’m worn out from playing parent! Do you want me to call reception and ask them to get you a taxi?” Baekho started to get flustered. How could he explain to JR that he was going to Minhyun’s room when his mum literally lived 20 minutes away and Minhyun was still nowhere to be seen. 

“It’s ok, he’s staying with me.” Minhyun’s voice appeared from behind him. “You left your bag, I went back to get it” Minhyun was now looking at Baekho, smiling. Baekho felt himself blush for the second time that evening.

“Sooooo, staying here at the hotel. In Jeju. Together...” JR was smirking at them both.

“Yes. Here at the hotel. In Jeju. Together.”Minhyun’s response was matter of fact, didn’t rise to JR’s bait. Baekho’s cheeks just became redder and redder. 

“Well, have fun then I guess!” JR’s grin was now so wide it was practically sliding off his face!

“We will, don’t you worry. Night Jrie!” Minhyun said as he turned and strode off down the corridor, Baekho scrambling behind him, his cheeks now aflame.

* * *

It occurred to Baekho as he entered Minhyun’s room that he hadn’t really thought this through. What exactly were they going to talk about? Well, he knew part of what they were going to talk about - the part where he needed to explain his behaviour and his feelings - but then what? Should he ask Minhyun on a date? Minhyun never really seemed to go on dates. Would Minhyun even want to go on a date with him? What if he didn’t? What if Minhyun didn’t like him - well not in that way anyway. How would he even deal with that? Did Minhyun even like men? Actually, scratch that. Did he himself even like men? He’d never dated a man before, had only dated women. But then he also hadn't exactly dated a lot in general and he really wasn't finding the thought of dating a man a problem. "Why don’t I know these things?” He thought. “I’ve known Minhyun for ten years. I've known me for 25. God I'm such a mess…"

By now, Baekho’s internal monologue was running away with itself. What if they did date? It could be amazing - they could be soulmates, perfect for one another. But they could also not be soulmates. And then it could all go wrong and their friendship would be ruined and they’d still have to work together. Baekho wasn’t sure he could deal with that. And the others? It occurred to him that this would affect them as well. What would they think? Would they hate it? Not be bothered? Think it was a joke? What if it changed the group dynamic, spoiled what they had? 

“Are you planning to stand guarding the door all night? I know we’re quite famous now, but we’ll probably be safe in here you know!” 

Baekho looked over at Minhyun who, having already taken off his jacket, was sitting on the bed, removing his tie. His first thought was how very wrong both Aron and Mingi were. Because Hwang Minhyun looked better in a tux than anyone else ever in the history of ever. His second thought was that even if he wasn’t attracted to any other men, he was really very much attracted to this one particular man. God he was so attracted to him….. At that moment all his other thoughts flew out of his head….

Minhyun got off the bed and walked over to Baekho. 

"No matter how handsome you look in that tux", he said, starting to remove Baekho's jacket "I really do think you should take it off before you come to bed".....

Baekho was a mess. His beautiful friend was standing in front of him, telling him he looked handsome, undressing him AND talking about going to bed. Together. And even though this was the reason Backho was here, had actually been the plan, this thisthis closeness, the removal of clothing, the use of words - THIS was all just serving to turn him on. And he had absolutely no idea how to react.

Luckily for Baekho, Minhyun had obviously realised that the only way anything at all was going to happen that night would be if he made it happen. So that was what he was doing.

Baekho's jacket joined Minhyun’s in the wardrobe, and his tie was now draped over his shoulder.

Minhyun's fingers hovered over Baekho’s top button. Baekho swallowed and found himself unconsciously licking his lips in anticipation. His beautiful friend, taking the lead. It shouldn’t really be a surprise all things considered, nor should it really be this arousing. But still it was. And boy, it really was!

“You know, I could continue to undress you, but I do feel like that would lead to us skipping over the very important part where you and I actually talk, to a part where very little talking is likely to happen. So I’m gonna leave you to finish what I’ve started, and go jump in the shower.” Minhyun let his hand slide across Baekho’s chest before moving away and walking into the bathroom.

Baekho stood there, breathing heavily, simultaneously disappointed and relieved. “Night-time in a hotel in Jeju” Minhyun was very different to “daytime in his apartment in Seoul” Minhyun and whilst Baekho was in no way complaining about that, he really did need at least a few minutes to get used to the change and prepare mentally for where this could possibly be heading. 

He continued to get undressed slowly. He could hear Minhyun singing in the shower. He smiled. It felt right somehow. Not that things felt in any way wrong with the others, it was just different; the lines less blurred. To be honest, he wasn’t sure the lines even existed where Minhyun was concerned.

The bathroom door opened. Logically, Baekho knew that he shouldn’t feel disappointed when Minhyun walked out wearing a t-shirt and shorts. They needed to talk and that was the perfect outfit for that, did actually require clothes. But that didn’t stop him from once again wishing that he could press fast forward on everything.

“The bathroom’s free now you know.” “Is that you dropping a subtle hint that I need to shower before coming to bed?” Baekho asked with a grin. “Oh that is in no way me being subtle” Minhyun replied, “and it most definitely isn’t a hint!” “Ouch!” Baekho clutched his chest. Minhyun rolled his eyes but still chuckled as he started moving around the room, tidying up.

“See” Baekho thought as he grabbed his stuff and headed into the bathroom, “just feels right.”

* * *

Although Baekho didn’t really know what he was expecting when he walked out of the bathroom, he certainly wasn’t expecting what greeted him. The room was bathed in candlelight, soft music playing in the background, and Minhyun was lying there, seemingly waiting for him.

Baekho stared and stared. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again, swallowing thickly.

“I thought it might help set the mood” Minhyun stated simply. Baekho just nodded as he moved slowly towards the bed. His beautiful friend, always full of surprises.

They lay facing one another, sultry beats filling the air.

“You have beautiful eyes, you know.” Minhyun smiled. “Thank you, so do you. But we _are_ still gonna talk about this!”

Baekho laughed. “How is it that you know me so well?”

“We’ve known each other for ten years, and you’ve been sneaking into my bed for at least seven of those. I’d like to think that has given me a tiny bit of an insight!”

“I just don’t know where to start,” Baekho finally admitted.

Minhyun looked at Baekho for a moment. “Turn round.” “Huh?” “Just turn round.” Baekho moved so that he had his back to Minhyun. He felt his beautiful friend move, their bodies now pressed together, Minhyun’s arm across him. 

It was such a familiar position and Baekho immediately felt himself relax. 

“Maybe you could start by telling me what made you come here last night.”

Baekho stayed silent for a moment, not quite knowing how to respond but also knowing that if he didn’t, there would be far fewer perfect moments like the one he was experiencing now.

“For this,” Baekho said eventually “to lie next to you. It just…… it feels right. When I’m next to you - all of my anxieties and fears just disappear. It feels like home.”

Minhyun shifted slightly and Baekho tensed up, worrying that he’d said the wrong thing and Minhyun was going to push him away. But then he felt the familiar fingers gently running through his hair, nose nuzzling against his neck and his body relaxed again.

“So why now?” Minhyun asked, “why did you come back tonight?” 

“You told me I had to?” 

Baekho’s ability to make a joke when he was nervous normally helped relieve the tension. Tonight however, he just wanted to slap himself. Luckily, this was Minhyun and Minhyun knew him, got him, so all he got in response was a deep throaty chuckle as he was told to be serious.

“Well, erm…. you see…… the thing is……. errrrrm…….wellll…...hmmmm……. it's just…..welll……”

Baekho had to give it to Minhyun; his patience was something else. If he had to sit and listen to Minhyun not getting to the point for this long, he’d have already left. 

“I just, it’s just….. I think…. well, no…..no….I mean I do, I know…. I know I like you.”

“Well, I know I like you too, so that’s a good start.” 

Baekho sat up and looked at Minhyun in wonder. “You do? You like me? You _like me_ like me??” 

Minhyun stared up at Baekho. “Why do you think I allowed you to turn up at my apartment whenever you wanted and at no point stopped you from getting into bed with me? Why do you think I agreed to do “ _the thing”_ for you?” 

“I….. I……. I don’t know? I never really thought about it….I was too busy hoping every time that you wouldn’t suddenly turn me away.” Minhyun chuckled as he sat up as well and pulled Baekho to him, kissing him softly on the lips. “You’re so oblivious sometimes!”

Baekho wanted to respond, but he was too busy processing the fact that Minhyun, his beautiful friend, actually _liked_ him - not just liked him as a friend liked him. 

“You really _like_ me….” His voice was full of awe. “Yes, I really _like_ you” Minhyun murmured, as he leaned forward to claim a second kiss. 

Baekho’s eyes closed as the tip of Minhyun’s tongue brushed his lips, requesting entry. His mouth opened, consenting. 

Minhyun’s tongue started to gently explore, Baekho mirroring him as their lips moved together, in sync with one another. 

The kiss was deep, long, full of need. Lips that had only met briefly, for fleeting moments, now needed to become more acquainted. This was no longer just a kiss between friends; this kiss was so much more.

The sublimity of the kiss made Baekho once again feel like he was floating, soaring above the clouds, travelling through the night’s sky. But this time, he wasn’t alone. Minhyun was with him and he was leading the way. 

Things started to intensify as “night-time in a hotel in Jeju” Minhyun leant back on the bed, taking Baekho with him so that he was on top, not breaking the kiss for one second. His hands found their way under Baekho’s t-shirt, on naked skin, exploring the terrains of his body, fingers slowly running down his back, his heartbeat quickening as Minhyun’s hands dipped lower, lower, lower, slipping under the waistband of his shorts, exploring the valleys and peaks of his buttocks, caressing the firm flesh. 

Baekho felt hot, his body reacting to the attention it was receiving, from the way his beautiful friend was touching him. Those who believed Minhyun to be cold, were wrong, so so wrong. But not even Baekho had expected such fire, such intensity. The longer they kissed, the more Minhyun touched him, the hotter his body became.

It was all so unexpected, was so far from anything he’d ever experienced before, and suddenly, it was the only thing he’d ever needed in his life.

Minhyun’s hands had moved out of his shorts and were once again travelling over his back. “Is this ok?” Minhyun asked, pulling up Baekho’s shirt and then removing it as he nodded his agreement. 

And then, Baekho was no longer on top. He was underneath his beautiful friend, who was now staring down at him, drinking in the wondrous sight before him . “You are so stunning” Minhyun whispered, before leaning down and starting to lick and suck Baekho’s soft skin, hands once again roaming his body, Baekho’s own hands now reaching up to remove Minhyun’s t-shirt so that he could take his own early morning tour of the unknown. 

Minhyun’s tongue met Baekho’s nipples as his fingers traced over and down Baekho’s toned, sturdy thighs. And in return? Baekho could only moan. A long, breathy, melodic, oh so appreciative moan as his beautiful friend showed him just what it meant to be _liked_ by Hwang Minhyun. 

If Earth had seemed insignificant to Baekho when they slept next to one another, it now no longer existed. It was just him, Minhyun and their special fantasyland, their secret world. And he never wanted to leave

The tongue that had become so intimately acquainted with Baekho’s nipples was now becoming familiar with the rest of his torso. Plump lips grazed his abs as Minhyun’s tongue started an in depth study of every single millimeter of Baekho, and Baekho’s moans became quieter and quieter, more and more breathy as his appreciation grew and grew. 

They started to kiss again, bodies now so close that they could feel the effect they were having on one another, how aroused they both were. The kisses became deeper, the burning passion creating invisible sparks that fused their lips. These were the kind of kisses that led elsewhere, took things to the next level.

And suddenly, despite his earlier need to press fast forward, Baekho felt overwhelmed. It was _too_ fast, moving _too_ quickly. 

He wanted this. He wanted Minhyun. He wanted everything that was clearly being offered - oh God did he want it all. But not right now. Right now, it was too much. He wasn’t ready. He needed things to slow down again, to catch his breath, just be with Minhyun, have Minhyun hold him, process the change between them.

But he also didn’t know how to communicate that, to tell Minhyun that he wasn’t ready to have it all just yet without pushing him away completely. 

But his friend - oh his beautiful friend. His beautiful friend knew him oh so well, didn’t need him to say anything. What had been intense, passionate became slow, gentle. Hands that had roamed his body, found themselves in unchartered territory, were now on familiar land, in his hair, on his cheek. One long kiss became shorter pecks, nibbles of lips and Baekho heard himself sigh with contentment. 

Minhyun moved so that they were once again facing one another and smiled at Baekho, who felt the need to explain himself. “It’s not that I don’t want to, I really do. It was all just going too fammmmmffffff”. He was cut off by two now very familiar lips on his. 

“I know. I felt you hesitate. That’s why I slowed down.” “Oh.” “We both need to be really certain about this.” “Oh.” “This isn’t for one night. I don’t want you just for one night.” “Oh.” Baekho had lost count of the amount of times he had wanted to slap himself during the weekend, but this time he really did want to hit himself hard. Minhyun chuckled. “Ten years, and you still can’t tell me what you’re really thinking, what you really want. Ten years and I still have to guess!” Baekho felt himself blushing for the umpteenth time but didn’t respond, stealing a kiss instead.

Minhyun’s fingers trailed through Baekho’s hair. “I really meant what I said. I don’t want a one off. I want us to be together.”

“Night-time in a hotel in Jeju” Minhyun once again caught Baekho off guard. “Daytime in his apartment in Seoul” Minhyun was patient, willing to wait for what he wanted. But this Minhyun, his Jeju Minhyun, the Minhyun lying opposite him, was direct, made what he wanted known. And for some reason, Baekho found that very alluring. But it didn't stop his earlier worries from returning. 

“I want that too….” “But?” “How do you do that?” Baekho was convinced Minhyun could read his mind. Minhyun just raised an eyebrow, said nothing, waited for Baekho to continue. 

Baekho turned away from Minhyun and snuggled into him, the familiar position making things a little easier. “But….. I’m just worried things will go wrong. I’ve never done this before. And the others, what will they think? I don’t want to mess everything up.” 

Minhyun put his arm around Baekho, cuddling him, wanting to comfort him. 

“I had the same worries” he replied. “Really?” Baekho was surprised. “Yep. I’ve thought about this for a long time. “You have?” “Hmmmhmmm.”

Minhyun stroked Baekho’s hair reassuringly. “But I just know everything will be ok. Because it's us. We’ll go slow, work things out together. And the others? I’m very sure they are already very aware and are perfectly fine with it!” 

Baekho thought back to earlier. To JR smirking at him, teasing them both in the corridor. He thought about Minhyun checking in on his mum, about him singing in the shower, about how well he could read him. At that moment, despite his worries, Baekho knew. He knew this was the right thing to do. How could it be wrong with such a beautiful man, with such beautiful friends? 

He turned round. “I really want to be with you too. More than anything.” They were both smiling widely now. “Good” Minhyun whispered, leaning forward to claim one final sweet, long, slow, deep, kiss before they both started to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left me kudos for the last chapter; I am eternally grateful. I hope you enjoyed this short adventure into MinBaek land. I will see you all again soon for some more MinBaek fun.
> 
> Happy holiday's everyone. Stay safe and take care of yourselves <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining me on this mini MinBaek adventure! If you are reading this on Christmas Eve 2020, then part two will be posted tomorrow, on Christmas day :)
> 
> Happy holidays everyone <3


End file.
